Despedida
by Eneri9
Summary: Aunque hace ya algunos años de la muerte de Fred, George no puede contener las lágrimas cuando relee su carta de despedida, donde están escritos todos sus sentimientos, sus últimas palabras.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J., pero la historia es mía._

**Bueno, espero que os guste esta pequeña historia. Me hacía mucha ilusión escribir un fic después de la muerte de Fred, *llora desconsolada* y bueno, aquí está, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.**

**Despedida**

George Weasley estaba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación, tenía una carta en sus manos y unas gruesas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro.

Habían pasado años desde que Fred había muerto, pero su dolor no disminuía, no podía evitarlo, Fred había sido su gemelo, y eso no podía cambiarlo, no quería cambiarlo.

Le habían pasado muchas cosas buenas desde su muerte: su boda con Angelina Jonson, sus hijos Roxane y Fred, pero aún así George no conseguía sonreír como antes, y sabía que por mucho tiempo que pasara y por muchas cosas que cambiaran él no volvería a ser el mismo.

Al poco tiempo de la muerte de su gemelo, George había encontrado entre sus cosas una carta de Fred para él. George también había escrito una carta para Fred, por si moría en la batalla y no le daba tiempo a despedirse de su hermano, al parecer hasta en ese tipo de previsiones pensaban igual. Pero la suya no había servido para nada, seguía vivo.

Había leído esa carta una y otra vez, sorprendido de no cansarse de leerla nunca. Allí estaban escritos los sentimientos de Fred, lo que sentía antes de morir a manos de los mortífagos.

Sentado en la cama de su habitación volvía a leer esa carta que ya se sabía de memoria:

_Querido George:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es que yo ya estoy muerto. _

_En ese caso remoto, espero que seas feliz, que te cases, tengas muchos hijos y todo eso. Ah! Y que lleves por buen camino nuestro negocio._

_Bueno, te escribo esto no solo para desearte suerte, si no para despedirme de ti. _

_La verdad es que es difícil encontrar palabras de despedida cuando hemos estado toda la vida juntos. Pero bueno, quiero que sepas que te quiero. Y que siempre pensé que estaría contigo, que nada sería capaz de separarnos, incluso en este momento que te escribo sigo pensando que es imposible, pero si estás leyendo esta carta es obvio que me equivoco, ¿no?_

_La verdad es que nunca me he parado a pensar de qué forma iba a morir, pero si muero en una guerra luchando para defender la libertad de los que quiero, me parece una forma de morir digna de mí, ¿no te parece? Je,je._

_Siempre hemos pensado que morir era un tema bastante preocupante, pero ahora no es morir lo que más me preocupa, si no perder a las personas que quiero, perderte a ti._

_Daría mi vida por salvarte, lo sabes, ¿no?, siempre has sido lo más importante para mi, ya que sin ti yo no sería nadie, y mi vida no tendría sentido. Nunca había pensado esto de esta manera, pero cuando las cosas se ponen tan difíciles, uno no puede remediar pararse a pensar en sus motivos para seguir luchando. Yo tengo varios motivos, de los cuales tú eres el primero. _

_Supongo que al oír esto cualquiera pensaría que me he enamorado de él, pero confió en ti y se que me entiendes, siempre lo has hecho. _

Las lágrimas no cesaban de recorrer el rostro de George, en su rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa mientras releía la carta de su hermano.

La puerta de la habitación se habrió y George interrumpió su lectura. En la estancia apareció una pequeña niña de apenas cinco años, con grandes ojos castaños, pelo azabache, como su madre, tez blanca y pecosa, como su padre y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Roxane entró corriendo a la habitación, pero se paró en seco cuando vió a su padre llorando sobre la cama.

- ¿Papi? –dijo con su aguda voz - ¿Te as hecho daño?

George se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que su pequeña hija le viera llorar.

- No pasa nada, Roxane – dijo con la voz entrecortada – estoy bien.

La niña lo miró insegura, y en ese momento entró en la habitación otro niño. Fred era el mellizo de Roxane, tenía la misma cara que su hermana, pero su pelo era rojizo como su padre.

- Te pillé – le dijo a la niña que seguía mirando a su padre poco convencida.

Al ver que esta no protestaba la miró incrédulo, y preguntó:

¿Qué pasa?

- Papá estaba llorando – contestó la pequeña preocupada.

- Yo no….- quiso protestar George.

Papá, ¿por qué llorabas? – preguntó el niño con la misma expresión en el rostro que su hermana.

Geroge no supo que contestar, pero en ese momento otra persona entró en la habitación, Angelina llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en una cola. Sus ojos castaños miraban a los niños, y una bonita sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó

Papá estaba llorando – dijo Roxane con el ceño fruncido.

La sonrisa de Angelina se borró de inmediato. Miró a su marido preocupada, y reparó en el papel que este tenía en la mano, entonces lo comprendió todo.

- Niños, será mejor que os vayáis a jugar – dijo mientras empujaba a los dos hermanos por la puerta de la habitación.

Los pequeños protestaron, pero al final Angelina consiguió sacarlos de la habitación, y cerró la puerta. Entonces se giró. Allí sentado en la cama, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos enrojecidos estaba el hombre que tanto amaba. Se sentó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

- Le hecho tanto de menos – susurró George

- Lo se – contestó Angelina en otro susurro.

Entonces George no pudo más, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su rostro se descompuso por el llanto. Su esposa lo abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole palabras de consuelo en el oído.

Éramos como una sola persona, es como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mí.

Entonces Angelina se separó de él, y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos castaños.

George, - dijo – se que yo nunca podré sustituir a Fred, jamás lo intentaría, pero siempre voy a estar aquí, ya te lo dije la noche de su muerte, voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase, para siempre.

George sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Acercó su rostro al de Angelina y la besó dulcemente.

Para siempre – repitió Angelina

Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo en un largo y dulce beso. George sabia que podía confiar en ella, sabia que nunca le dejaría, pasase lo que pasase.

Porque cuando había estado perdido en un mundo de oscuridad y dolor, ella había sido la única que había conseguido salvarlo. Y aunque él no volvería a ser el mismo, sabía que junto a ella todo sería más fácil.

Porque la amaba, la amaría para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

George sonrió, se separó un poco de su esposa y siguió leyendo la carta:

_Porque cuando amas a una persona por encima de todas las cosas, cuando darías lo que fuera por ella, por que fuera feliz, cuando sabes que esa persona también te ama, y que jamás te fallará le pidas lo que le pidas, cuando puedes confiar en ella ciegamente y ella en ti, solo entonces tu vida está completa. _

_Gracias hermano, gracias a ti mi vida siempre ha estado completa. _

_Fred_

**Bueno, por favor, escribir un reviw, poner lo que se os ocurra, cualquier pega, o comentario es bienvenido. **


End file.
